


LOLrenascence

by MixolydianGrey



Category: Edna St. Vincent Millay - Works, LOLcats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixolydianGrey/pseuds/MixolydianGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O NOES!<br/>Eternity has ticking!</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOLrenascence

I has three long mountains  
I has wood  
I can has turn around?  
I has three islands in a bay  
I can has line of horizon?  
I has three long mountains  
I has wood

I can has see more?  
N  
I can has touch these?  
K  
O noes!  
Bref too short!

I'm under ur sky,  
lookin' mah fill.

I can has touch sky?  
O NOES!  
I can has screamz

Infinity  
iz not respectin  
mah screamz  
DO NOT WANT!  
The definition of the Undefined iz here  
pressin' on mah mind  
O NOES!  
Eternity has ticking!

I has a Universe cleft to the core  
I can has probe Universe?  
Teh Universe has a flavor  
O NOES!  
I can has omniscience?  
O NOES! Hurt kitteh is hurtin!  
I has infinite remorse of soul  
DO NOT WANT!

I'm in ur sinning  
pwning yr greed lust envious thrust

I'm in ur suffering  
pwning yr death  
I can has mourning?  
kthx

LOLkitteh pwns man in Capri  
hunger has a flavor

Fog bank pwns 2 shipz  
O NOES!!1

Hurt kitteh is hurtin!  
I'm in ur last breath  
meetin ur cry  
I iz compassion  
Yr suffering  
Ah pwnz it  
I has a pity

Infinity has a weight  
DO NOT WANT!  
Sufferin kitteh is sufferin

I can has death?  
N  
I can has death pliz?  
N  
O NOES!!1 Earth opens!  
Kitteh is underground  
emitting tortured soul  
I has a dust cloud

The earth haz a cool hand  
Gladly dead kitteh is glad  
I'm under ur pitying rain  
lovin da sound  
plz be respectin  
mah peace and quiet

Can has kiss rain fingers?

Can has world again?

Can has new birth?  
I has heavy rain! KTHX!!11!  
Grave gone! kthxbai

Can has moar rain pliz?  
Has rain!  
Rain has a noize and a color  
Mah grave  
Ah does not mourn it

Gladkitteh is glad!

I'm tiptoe in ur grass  
listenin to itz whisperin  
Can has soul back?

Kitteh is alive again FTW  
YAY!!!1

Hai God  
I'm in ur grass  
layin mah finger on ur heart

World has a width  
Sky has height  
Heart can has strength for push things apart  
Soul can be splittin ur sky  
Hai God  
I'm under ur bifurcated sky  
seein ur fac3  
Rebornkitteh is reborn  
pliz be respectin  
mah tent-pole soul


End file.
